For example, a business operator that provides a service to a user (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a business operator) constructs and operates a business system (hereinafter also referred to as information processing system) for providing a service. In a case where the business operator generates a program constituting a business system, the business operator performs various tests on the operation of the generated program.
Specifically, the program generated by the business operator includes, for example, a program for displaying a screen to be viewed by a user who receives the service at the time of execution of the program (hereinafter, also referred to as a screen display program). In a case where the business operator generates the screen display program, the business operator performs a test for confirming that the screen is displayed as expected by the business operator (hereinafter, also referred to as a screen confirmation test), for example.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-276593, 2007-086899, and 2006-191365.